


NIGHTMARES: GAIDEN

by ramblehook



Series: NIGHTMARES: GAIDEN [1]
Category: One Piece, Touhou Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime/Manga Fusion, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fiction, Fights, Fun, Games, Haki (One Piece), Humor, Kappa, Magic, Manga & Anime, Monsters, Mystery, One Piece Universe, POV Roronoa Zoro, Pirates, Read, Spirits, Swords, To Read, Touhou PC-98 Era, Vampires, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblehook/pseuds/ramblehook
Summary: Zoro discovers a shrine deciding to rest whilst on his returning journey, only to find himself trapped in the realm of Gensokyo. The Touhou side of the crossover takes place after Episode 7 of the 'Memories of Phantasm' fan-made Touhou anime. One Piece story takes after time-skip.
Series: NIGHTMARES: GAIDEN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748692
Kudos: 6





	1. The Pirate in Gensokyo

**CHAPTER 1 - The Pirate in Gensokyo**

"Huh? This place looks familiar." Zoro wondered. He found himself in front of a Shinto Shrine.

"It is." a voice called from behind. A woman's voice.

Zoro turned around in haste. And there she was. A woman with long blonde hair tied with ribbons and a soft bonnet. A fair looking maiden with yellow eyes and an attractive overlook. Her appearance gave Zoro a demeanour that she had come from a well-to-do family. But that wasn't what he had been observing.

"Who are you?" His Observation Haki gave alternated vibes. There was strong energy emitting from her existence. It wasn't Conqueror's Haki. It felt away of human, and more of an exotic vibe. The woman returned her observation as he drew out his Shusui.

"My name is Yukari Yakumo. And you might've known what I am?" the woman said.

"You are not a human." Zoro made a simple reply.

Yukari nodded, "I'm a youkai."

"A spirit." Zoro made a swift remark, "Did you die here or something?"

Yukari made a light chuckle.

"No. But I live in here. The realm of Gensokyo. As for you, you've ventured into the realm of youkai and the haunted."

Zoro was quick to catch up. The air was different from when had visited the same shrine before. How he ended up in the world of spirits, he wondered.

"It's strange. Humans usually aren't aware that they've crossed over to Gensokyou. The barrier has kept humans off for over three decades. You must be someone special to make a cross."

"Wait, I'm not dead, right?" Zoro panicked. "There was no way" he believed. Indeed, he regretted the fact that of losing his directions all the while, but that had hardly anything to do with death. He would've known.

"Of course." Yukari mentioned, "You are not dead."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, lady." Zoro heaved, "So this means I can go back, right?"

"You can, and I'll help you out." Yukari said, "It seems it's no coincidence that you have shown up from the outside. I have known the borders of the Great Hakurei Barrier, and felt your presence before you had set foot in front of the Hakurei Shrine."

"Is this the Hakurei Shrine?" Zoro looked at the structure, and the gate to the east.

"It is. Did you know of this place?" Yukari asked.

Zoro shook his head, "I was on my way. Thought to rest a while when I found the shrine. Never believed it'd suck me into some ghost world."

Yukari was amused with his unsurprised mannerism. Any other human would've made a fuss, for stumbling into the realm of spirits.

* * *

Yukari explained to Zoro that Gensokyo was caught with human conflicts in its past until the spirit realm was closed off from the outside humans since the year 1885 A.D. She mentioned the shrine maiden, Reimu, responsible for being keeper of the shrine.

"She's the official protector of the barrier." Yukari concluded.

"Is that so? Then she must be a lousy guardswoman if I was allowed to pass through. Sensing the air around, I can say that humans are not the kind to be found out here."

"That's true." Yukari chuckled, over Reimu's denouncement.

"I can assure you, she wouldn't have been pleased to see you." she added.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to stick around?" Zoro doubted, "I don't want to cause trouble in a place where I'm an outsider. And besides, I have work to do."

"Calm down. If you are worried about Reimu, the shrine maiden, she's away on business. She won't cause you trouble."

"So what do you want me to do?" Zoro asked, "You said you'll let me out, so I guess it would be right to help you out."

Yukari was glad to hear.

"Why don't you stay around and meet the other youkais?"

"You are asking me to do nothing?" Zoro was confused.

"I never said that. Something about you interests me."

"Very well." Zoro sighed, "I'll move around, meet the youkais, and whatever."

"Alright, then. I'll see you later."

"Where do you stay? I don't know what kind of trouble might arise, and you're the only one I got to know."

"I can assure you, you won't find where I live, but I'll come to help if anything should arise."

Zoro knew that wasn't a convincing statement. Well, what the hell! He thought. Better to check the place out whilst Yukari is satisfied with whatever she had wanted out of him.

* * *

And so, the adventure of Zoro began in the Land of Fantasy, Gensokyo, leading him to a surprising arrival. He had stumbled upon a Human Village, where things were more normal than he had expected.

"I'll be damned. Was that woman trying to deceive me?" Zoro asked himself, amazed that he was back into regular civilisation. It was getting late in the night and only a few settlements were seemed open.

* * *

Zoro found a guest house and was glad to discover it open. He checked through his budget and found the accommodation pretty cheap for a visitor.

"I haven't seen you before. And you don't look like a youkai." the owner asked.

"I am not." Zoro replied.

"Don't tell me you are from the outside?" the man was shocked. Zoro nodded.

"You do know the fact that you won't be able to return. The Great Hakurei Barrier prevents anyone from leaving."

The man agitated from the decision that had brought Zoro into the realm. He was worried that he had made the wrong decision.

"I'll be fine." Zoro reassured. The owner nodded and left him alone to think of the consequences. And he did. Was that Yukari-lady been fooling around? Zoro knew it wasn't her doing for him to land in Gensokyo, but the owner's demeanour made it pretty clear that both the worried man and the youkai lady weren't lying.

"Damn!" Zoro slammed on the room table.

* * *

The guest house was operative late in the night. Zoro managed to get a nap until someone had knocked on the door. His snot bubble burst, waking him up.

"Uh…?" he muttered.

"Can I come in?" Voice of a young girl.

"Uhh…" Zoro was half-asleep. The door was opened as an approval, showing a young girl inside.

"Who are you kid?" Zoro asked waking up.

The owner showed up and was surprised that a youkai had shown up late in the night.

"Who's she?" Zoro asked the man.

"She's a Zashiki-warashi, a youkai that brings good fortune." the owner mentioned, surprised.

It was a youkai alright. Zoro's Observation Haki confirmed so. The young lady had a similar form of energy like Yukari Yakumo but was weaker.

"She works here or something? Because I can do without a kid-spirit hanging around while I get some night's rest." Zoro said.

"You don't understand, sir. Her being here makes both of us fortunate men. You are a man of light."

"What? I don't believe that." Zoro turned his gaze towards the girl, "Tell me, kid, did that lady, Yukari Yakumo sent you?"

The little youkai made no comment. She simply turned around and left the room.

"What have you done?" the owner wailed in agitation.

Zoro had no idea what was going on, but he thought that Yukari must've sent the kid. What was the point of sending a spirit, he wondered.

"Sending away a Zashiki-warashi leads to misfortune, sir!" the owner impelled.

"So what do you want me to do about it? She came on her own accord." Zoro retorted. The owner seemed to be losing his mind over the superstition, but then again, Zoro couldn't justify a superstition after encountering live spirits. Zoro knew there was no way he could have any rest leaving things hanging.

"Alright, I'll go bring her back." He got up with his swords, "Take care of my belongings. I should be back soon."

The owner nodded, somehow relieved that an effort was being made to rectify the misfortune.

* * *

Zoro followed the young youkai, with the help of his Haki. It was hard for him to pursue when the Zashiki-warashi had the ability to pass through inanimate objects without no problem. It was not long when Zoro messed up with his directions leading him into the darkness of a forest. There no way to find the kid youkai. He found himself at the bottom of the Youkai Mountain, surrounded by entities on all fronts. And to his surprise, all of them were little girls or women. The surprise was mutual on the other end, when the youkai found a male and a human on top of it, roaming the hostile-base of the Youkai Mountain.

"Hey, can you tell if there was this little kid of a youkai passing through a while back."

The youkai were in disbelief. The man was unafraid and unaware that he should be afraid.

"Uh… I forgot what that man said her name was… The one that brings good fortune or something."

"Zashiki-warashi." A Kappa-girl replied.

"That's it." Zoro was lightened.

"We can't say that we have." she replied

It did not matter whether the Kappa-girl was telling the truth or not.

"Anyway, thanks." Zoro replied.

"Wait!" the Kappa-girl tried to stop him, but he was already gone.

Zoro rushed out of the area, hoping to find the good-fortuned youkai girl. He kept his Haki on full watch hoping to find some clues.

* * *

There was a good reason the Kappa-girl had tried to stop Zoro. The Pirate Hunter discovered a large water body. He did not know it was named the Misty Lake, and later found himself in front of a large mansion that seemed very much out of place.

"Now, that's weird. Does anybody live here?" Zoro walked in through the open gate. He thought that he might find Yukari inside.

"Well, I can get some answers." Zoro thought, tramping through the main door.

Little did he know that he walking into certain trouble.

"Well, this is getting interesting." Yukari showed up outside the Mansion, amused at the man's fearlessness.

* * *

Lamps brightened the hallway. Zoro walked along until he was approached. Another woman, he observed, who looked quite enraged.

"Hey, is there someone named Yukari Yakumo living here?" he asked.

"And who are you?" the woman asked. A corresponding bonnet, long hair, and fancy dress. She must be acquainted with Yukari, Zoro believed.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro." he replied.

"Well then, Roronoa Zoro. I hope you are prepared to die. I, Patchouli Knowledge shall see to that, for intruding the Scarlet Devil Mansion. A mere human like you shall know your place."

"What the hell is going on?" Zoro bellowed inside his head. Troubles piled up.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Locked Girl: The Rampaged Hallway!

**CHAPTER 2 - Locked Girl: The Rampaged Hallway! Patchouli Knowledge vs. Roronoa Zoro**

"I know of Yukari Yakumo." replied the woman. Patchouli Knowledge, the library keeper who worked under the property boss. Her reply came out as a bonus for the intruder, who had dodged one of her laser blasts.

Zoro glared back with his right eye.

"That was impressive." Patchouli admitted. A disdained look on her face.

Zoro drew his Shusui. Another laser followed from Patcholi, and Zoro dodged it once again. He swung his blade.

"If you want a fight, I'll give you one." he replied. He dared not to underestimate. That laser could've proved fatal, reminding of his fight against Bartholomew Kuma. And the woman possessed a strong aura, much stronger than the regular yokai he had encountered.

"Water Sign - Bury in Lake."

Zoro observed her moving behind. A large amount of energy was building up.

There was no time!

A large flurry of water-based bullets, lasers, and bubbles plunged in. Zoro made a run to the side, trying to take advantage of the large hallway, curving around Patchouli and keeping a steady distance to avoid the barrage. He knew he couldn't risk getting close, with the woman's relentless attacks. He leaped atop the upper stairs and reverse jumped from the wooden rails. It was done with quick movements against Patchouli's current speed. Zoro had gained a decent height, almost reaching the ceiling. Patchouli was shocked to find his unparalleled agility.

"A human?" She asked surprised. She concentrated her flurry of water lasers into a strong focus, hoping to eliminate the swordsman with a single blast. Zoro realised what she was up to and predicted the laser trajectory. He dodged by an inch, as the laser made a nasty hole through the rooftop. The surprised Patchouli continued her barrage with another laser beam. This time it was constituted of fire-element. Zoro dodged it again. But gravity was pulling him down.

"One Sword Style…" He glared below. Patchouli realised that the lasers were missing her target, or it was more like, the swordsman was dodging them like child's play.

"360 Pound Phoenix!"

A large Flying Blade attack closed in at enormous speed, diving towards the ground.

"No…" Patchouli tried blocking the attack with her bullets and bubbles. The front mansion was left with a big shake from the impact. A crater at the bottom. Patchouli could only observe in terror. She had missed the attack by a terrifying small margin, being able to deviate from her last barrage attacks. Zoro was serious. A Haki-imbued Pound Phoenix was capable of making devastation, and the Magician Patchouli saw it firsthand. She got back up to her feet. Despite her long years of wisdom and magical training, she had never thought to be challenged by a mere human. A human without Aura Manipulation, Magic, or any form of Spell Card abilities. Contrary to the instances of Reimu Hakurei, Mariya Kirisame, and Sakuya Izayoi.

Just who is this mortal? she wondered.

With a man of this uncertainty, she needed to know how he had managed to dodge the lasers.

"Wood & Water Sign - Water Elf…" The whole hall surrounded with orbs of elemental energy, allowing no escape for Zoro. Patchouli knew a threat when she saw one and the swordsman cleared the criteria. But contrary to her Spell Card's terror, Zoro had little need to leave. He began devoted to the fight, the moment Patchouli had decided to show her hostility.

Zoro managed to dodge most of the orbs, destroying the remainder with his Shusui imbued with Armament Haki. He never left his focus off his enemy. She was good, he believed, more the reason she was needed to be stopped.

"What the…" Patchouli couldn't believe that Zoro was marching through the deathbed of the Water Elf.

He should've been toast, she believed.

"Water Sign - Bury in Lake!" Patchouli was losing her cool. Water Lasers and the barrage of water-based attacks added to the forest of her Water Elf.

Zoro closed his eyes and focused on the increased presence of energy-based attacks. He drew out his Kitetsu, imbuing it with Haki that allowed him to fend-off better against Patchouli's relentless energy orbs. He dodged the lasers but he knew that his Observation Haki would falter one way or the other if the fight should drag longer. There's a limit.

"Nigiri - Flash!" A sudden burst of a dual-Flying Blade nullified the annoying orbs to his front, racing ahead towards Patchouli's position. The magician had a hard time dodging the Flash, which went passed her, dicing the front doors far behind. She panicked for the strength.

"Ripple!" The swordsman made a diagonal-cut of another Flying Blade to clear off the orbs above him.

A Wind Master, Patchouli assumed of Zoro. But that wasn't it. No time to think.

"Wood & Fire Sign - Forest Bl…"

"Hell no!" Patchouli was baffled to find Zoro leaping through the path he had cleared, "Tower Climb Return!"

The heavy burst of the third Flying-Blade landed right in front of her like a lightning bolt. The shock made her lose control of her energy orbs.

But Zoro commended the fact that the woman had managed to pull off her last move, the Forest Blaze. Shards of flaming wood and fireballs poured down the roof. He withdrew his Kitetsu.

"You have done well!" He bellowed from above. A devious grin on his face. Patchouli observed that he was fearless and ignoring the fireballs pouring in. Zoro held his Shusui above his above. He was coming in for the kill. A feeling of hopelessness took over her as the man began to fall from gravity. The fireballs flew alongside him, and hoped to make a glorious ending, a glorious fight, Patchouli believed Zoro's thinking mind. Nothing can stop him. Her death was imminent.

The floor exploded from all the fireballs hitting the ground. Flames surrounded them, crackling of wood, in the silence. Zoro stabbed his Shusui into the floor. Patchouli observed in awe and terror. There he was, the wrong man she had picked to destroy, only to be shown mercy from him. The blade missed the target. Zoro got up withdrawing his blade.

"Well, that's that." He said in his casual tone. He looked at the conscious Patchouli and demanded his priority question.

"Where's Yukari Yakumo?"

"She d… s… doesn't stay here." Patchouli stammered.

Zoro observed her for a while.

"Of course I do."

* * *

A big surprise. Their attention turned towards the stairs where the lady in question was standing atop the stairs.

"Nee-chan, I was caught!" cried a young lady, with bat wings*. Yukari had taken her hostage.

"A demon!" Zoro bellowed.

"How cruel! I'm a Devil!" the girl cried.

"What's going on?"

There was another surprising visit. It was Hong Meiling, the gatekeeper.

"Meiling!" Patchouli bellowed, "Where were you? Don't tell me you were taking a nap!"

"I was." Mailing made a straight reply.

Zoro chuckled with a light laugh.

"I don't know what's going on here anymore, but I'm glad I ran into you, Yukari Yakumo." Zoro was in a jolly mood.

"Who's he?" Meiling asked. The hostage Devil Girl seemed to be in the same boat over the man's presence.

"Stop him, Meiling! He's dangerous!" Patchouli yelled, despite being pinned under Zoro's intimidation.

"Shut up!" Zoro demeanour turned upside down. Everyone turned silent.

"Good grief." Yukari sighed, "He's right, you know. You all should calm down." she looked at the man, "I'm pretty impressed, Zoro. A formidable human, indeed."

"Cut the crap. Did you send that kid youkai after me?" Zoro asked.

"I did."

"And why's that?"

"Isn't it obvious? To keep an eye on you." Yukari said, "You have a bad sense of direction, don't you?"

Zoro felt mocked. But he got over soon enough, explaining Yukari regarding the old guest house keeper's hypothesis - one could not leave Gensokyo once that had made entry.

"You are an outsider?" Patchouli was surprised, as with everyone else.

"A youkai hunter?" Meiling asked.

"I am a Pirate." Zoro snapped, returning his gaze to Yukari, "So, what are you waiting for? Get me out of Gensokyo."

"Not that easy." Yukari replied, "You remember the deal we had made?"

"You asked me to fool around." Zoro retorted.

"That is hardly what I had meant. Tell you what, defeat the mistress of this mansion and I'll help you out."

"What?" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Why? I don't have time for this." Zoro bellowed.

"And that's why you'll need you to show your worth. I'm not taking 'No' for an answer." Yukari replied, and with that, she had disappeared. The Devil Girl was released.

"What was that all about?" Meiling walked to the others

"Hey, do you know where the mistress is?" Zoro asked her.

"There's no way we'll lead you to Lady Remilia." Patchouli retorted.

Zoro stepped away. The Devil Girl showed up and hugged Patchouli.

"I'm so glad you are alive, Nee-chan. That evil lady made me watch the fight." she walked.

"It's alright." Patchouli comforted.

She was surprised to find that Zoro was letting her go.

"I have to be somewhere so truth be told I don't give a damn if I have to beat up your Mansion lady-boss or that Yukari Yakumo." Zoro mentioned, "Either way, I will get what I want. So best stay out of my way."

"I'll come with you." Meiling stepped ahead with a surprising demand.

"Meiling!" Patchouli cried.

"Yukari Yakumo is a devious woman who is known for her past-troubles she had caused in Gensokyo. She might be after Lady Remilia for some reason." Meiling mentioned.

Despite the ridiculous situation, Patchouli had a small part of her mind agreeing with Meiling. If indeed Yukari was an enemy, it would prove better to fight alongside a man like Roronoa Zoro. She thought. There was no time and Yukari was already on her move.

"Very well!" Patchouli agreed, "What say you, swordsman?"

The Devil Girl was surprised at the ridiculous and yet significant argument. Zoro looked back at them. He nodded.

* * *

Zoro believed that there seemed to be no more belligerent hostility regarding whatever the legit reasons that led Patchouli to pick a fight with him. He believed she needed to let off some steam off her life. Nonetheless, Meiling and the Devil Girl seemed okay enough to him, hoping not to cause him trouble.

And so the mission inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion commenced with a tentative alliance between a human pirate, a youkai, a witch magician, and the Devil Girl.

* * *

They had arrived upon the Ball Room of the Mansion as stated by Patchouli, until they realised that they were being misled.

"You have made a big mess out at the hall." A voice called. There was animosity hidden in her talk, "Did you believe I wouldn't notice what you had done?"

"Lady Remilia?" the Devil Girl asked.

"No." Patchouli replied.

The lamps turned on.

"A maid?" Zoro observed the woman standing on the Ball Room stage.

"That's right. She's Sakuya Izayoi the maid of this Mansion." Patchouli said.

"I am willing to go and compromise along with everyone under Lady Remilia's peerage. But, I won't allow traitors to taking another step ahead." Sakuya growled.

"We are not traitors!" Meiling retorted.

"So why are you with that man? The very same who had tried to destroy the Mansion." Sakuya looked at Zoro.

"I started it." Patchouli replied, "Let us through, Sakuya."

"No!" It seemed Sakuya's word was final, "You'll have to go through me."

"Listen, I'm sensing some weird aura from her, and believe she'll be troublesome just like you." Zoro told Patchouli, "Get past her whilst I keep her occupied. Find Yukari, alright?"

Patchouli was surprised that the man was putting trust in her, despite both of them being at each others' throats not too long back. She felt it was wrong of her to show hostility without proof and guilt for misjudging him from the start.

"Sakuya can manipulate time." she revealed. The Devil Girl and Meiling were surprised by the trust Patchouli was putting on the stranger.

"I'll keep that in mind." Zoro replied, confident in his skills. He realised that Sakuya's aura had the most semblance to his own amongst the others.

She's human. Zoro realised.

"Don't kill her, okay?" Patchouli mewed, acquainted with his skills, "But don't take her lightly."

"Geez, thanks." Zoro gave a deadpanned reply. "Now, get ready to move on my signal."

Sakuya couldn't hear their discussions but prepared herself as Zoro drew out his Wado Ichimonji.

He took his stance directly in front of Sakuya inside the large Ball Room. The large room allowed him to keep a decent distance from his target.

"One Sword Style…" The suspense was building up on both sides. Patchouli and the Devil Girl were cognizant of Zoro's strength, whilst Meiling showed her curiosity. Sakuya prepared herself.

"Iai… Lion's Song!"

The Ball Room stage was cut in two. The spectators were aghast. The speed, the accuracy, and the destruction. Patchouli believed he had gone overboard. After all, the Ball Room was cut to the outside.

Sakuya observed the danger. She knew that she was a human living in Gensokyo. If she hadn't dodged the attack with her time-techniques, she would've visited the youkai world for real. No pun intended. She thought.

The Ball Room situated on the outer side facing the Mystic Lake began to split. Portions shattered and began falling into the lake.

Who is this man? Sakuya wondered.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**Footnotes:** _

* _She's the unnamed mid-boss in Stage-4 of Touhou 6 (Embodiment of Scarlet Devil). Her name is often referred to as **Koakuma**._


	3. The Pirate & the Pocket Watch of Blood

**CHAPTER 3 -** **The Pirate & the Pocket Watch of Blood**

The room shook from the destruction that tore down half of the Ball Room. Cold air gushed in from the outside. A misty night covering the nearly full moon.

*Zoro's theme*

The man turned his gaze towards the new foe, a young woman named Sakuya Izayoi who was known to manipulate time and space. Zoro turned the other way and mentioned the others to get moving.

"Right." Meiling replied.

The stalling was broken as they made a rush to the other side. Zoro's Observation Haki gave a jolt. The maid woman was going after the others. He looked around and realised that she had disappeared.

"Bird Dance!" There was no time. Zoro had unleashed a Single-sword Flying Blade attack towards the others. He observed that Patchouli seemed weakened, her aura weaker than before. And there she was, Sakuya the maid, in front of them ready to obstruct. Zoro was overwhelmed with her ability to shift herself in an instant. It kind of reminded of Enel from Skypiea whose speed was unbelievable due to his Devil Fruit powers. But Sakuya's ability controlled time itself.

The Bird Dance made a quick slide through the room. Zoro's attack succeeded in deflecting Sakuya away from the others. He rushed in standing between Sakuya and Patchouli. Sakuya was surprised by his superhuman speed.

"What happened to you?" Zoro asked dryly, looking at Patchouli, "This is no time to slack off."

"She has anaemia." said the Devil Girl, Koakuma. Patchouli observed the tall man standing in front of him just like before, but unlike the previous encounter, he was protecting her instead. Meiling picked her up in the meanwhile.

"Thank you." Meiling appreciated his help, rushing ahead with Patchouli and Koakuma for the exit.

Zoro sensed that Sakuya was up to something.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, both of them clashed in front of the others. Meiling and Koakuma became terrified. Not because Sakuya could've killed them, but the swordsman was keeping up on par with Sakuya's abilities.

"But how?" Sakuya wondered, "Can he control time as well?"

"You should give up, lady." Zoro mentioned, "You won't get to them."

Meiling was glad that the swordsman was on their side against a rampaging Sakuya. No way the maid was willing to be stopped when she had realised that her Mistress was under danger from a stranger.

"Very well. I haven't met many humans who could've stopped me." Sakuya acknowledged, "I hope you are prepared."

Zoro relied on his Two-Sword Style as a start. He observed that his opponent carried knives, which meant that she might've been a mid-ranged fighter. His assumption turned true when she had disappeared, reappearing, and hovered behind her initial position.

"Strange Art - Illusional Misdirection!"

Zoro hadn't expected the large cluster of knives, diving towards him.

"What the…" Zoro leaped sideways to dodge the first flurry, only to discover that Sakuya had shifted time to send another wave of knives behind his back. There were too many of them and Zoro couldn't dodge all of them with his Observation Haki.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meiling, Patchouli, and Koakuma made it safe out of the Ball Room. They looked back upon Zoro with dread and pity. He was caught in Sakuya's web, they believed. Whilst the other two cared not of what had happened to the intruder, Patchouli wanted to help him out. She believed that she had made a mistake leaving Zoro to fight Sakuya all on her own. She might've been too much for any person, who couldn't use magic or aura manipulation. But then again, Patchouli remembered that Zoro had defeated her without breaking much sweat. Patchouli's thoughts over the fight's outcome remained in curiosity.

* * *

To her surprise, Zoro had deflected every last one of the knives with his two swords. Not a single scratch on the man, Sakuya observed.

"That was a good work out." Zoro mentioned, observing his opponent, "That time-technique is a big pain in the ass."

"I was expecting you'd be dead." Sakuya replied, "And here you are, unscathed and standing."

She was far from done. Another flurry of the Illusional Misdirection poured in following her sudden time-manipulation, sending Zoro running and blocking whilst the run. Sakuya knew that she'll need to step up her game. Zoro showed no sign of tiring and Sakuya might have to yield if the fight shold drag on to no end.

"Illusion Ghost - Jack the Ludo Bile!"

"Uh, not again!" Zoro observed a bunch of Energy Bubbles rushing towards him, with the added nuisance of all those knives. And that's not all. That woman was pouring a perpetual barrage, which was becoming worse than the fight with Patchouli.

Better to stop this when he had the chance. Zoro believed.

A large group of Energy Bubbles and knives converged from above. That seemed the hardest point of his situation. Zoro knew where to focus his mind.

"Two Sword Style…" He looked upon the outrageous Sakuya and observed at her movements.

"Rhino Cycle!" A huge burst of air blew off the incoming projectiles above him. Zoro predicted Sakuya's next landfall. He leaped through his cleared path, plummeting a retort with a double-swing Flying Blade.

"Rippled… Tower Climb Return!" A strong diagonal slash towards the ground. The attack shook the room etching the floor with deep crescent hollows piercing into the ground. All projectiles in the Flying Blade trajectory were either destroyed or had disappeared following the force.

Sakuya realised the reason why Zoro had been able to survive her attacks. It wasn't simply his evasive skills and instinct that's to be acknowledged. Those offensive attacks that were destroying the Ball Room with every implementation were a threat of high calibre. And the man seemed far from giving up.

He was smiling, Sakuya observed. She herself began to sweat after jumping around to keep the swordsman busy. Her time manipulation took a toll on her stamina. But above everything else, she couldn't let the swordsman reach her mistress, Remilia.

"I can say that you and your people like to throw a lot of barrages. Knives, lasers, energy bombs, fireballs, orbs…" Zoro analysed his situation, "I guess I should not have held back. My Haki won't hold much further."

Zoro sheathed both his blades, strapping onto both sides of his hips.

"You are worse than that magic lady, and thus we'll have to settle this soon." He said, "What about giving up, eh lady?"

"Not happening." Sakuya replied, "I can't let you face Lady Remilia."

Zoro could tell that the woman was willing to die if she could stop him. He couldn't dishonour such conviction.

"Two Sword Style… Iai…"

Sakuya knew that he was going to try a Sword-draw technique to finish her off in a single strike.

"No you don't! Maid Secret Skill… Killing Doll!"

Spirals of knives hurled through the room bouncing in random, whilst an unknown number of them made way to impale Zoro. But the man had his eyes closed.

"720 Pound Phoenix!" He had unleashed a dual-Flying Blade. An improvised version of his regular Pound Phoenix, except that it travelled in a cross instead of the usual spiral trajectory. The sword-draw enhancement had allowed him to use impulse strength to fuel the Flying Blades destructive power.

Zoro used it to trick Sakuya thinking he'd come for a straight attack. But he had realised that Sakuya had laid out all the knives to stop him from making such an attempt. Sakuya had known of Zoro's Lion's Song technique that used high speed but without any guard. A bunch of sharp projectiles laid on his dash trajectory should stop him from completing the quick attack, and maybe impale him with knives against his own momentum.

* * *

The Flying Blade destroyed pretty much everything on its path. The knives were gone along the trajectory annihilating the outer walls of the Ball Room. A heavy mist drove into the room from the outside lake, allowing Zoro to sneak into the shroud and darkness.

Sakuya knew she was in trouble. She was reaching her stamina limit, and she couldn't find the swordsman in her sights. But she could hear his footsteps of the swordsman running around to create a diversion.

Was this he had planned, destroying the walls? She wondered.

Sakuya knew that there was only one option left. Engulf the whole room with an attack so big, it would leave no place for the swordsman to dodge and evade.

"For Lady Remilia… I hope you are prepared, swordsman!" Sakuya shouted, knowing full well that Zoro was looking for a chance to take her out the moment she had dropped her guard.

"Illusion World… The World!"

And you know the rest. The room was filled with knives and flames, as the clock froze, all swarming around in absurdity and random trajectory. Unlike her Killing Doll technique, Sakuya had given no thoughts of aim, allowing her barrage to travel as free and random as possible. There was no way the swordsman could've dodged how much ever he could've tried. She remembered hearing him speak of ending the fight before long, and she believed he had his own limits. Explosions and daggers swung around like mad battlefield.

Sakuya began to feel light-headed from overusing her techniques. She would have fainted by the time she had defeated the swordsman, she believed. But then again, she had wondered regarding the man himself.

Why didn't he attack her when the mist had plunged into the then open Ball Room? He had speed, strength, and overall advantage. Hell, his Sword-draw technique could've taken her down in a single hit, and she'd become a yokai, haunting the swordsman for the rest of his life.

* * *

Commoners of every kind had heard of the explosions that echoed the Scarlet Devil Mansion that very night. It seemed a battle had taken place out there.

Sakuya stood as the moonlight glowed through the mist, making a shadow of her inside the room. She heaved, she panted from exhaustion, but she wanted to know. The whole room was a mess. She didn't doubt that everyone inside the Mansion had gotten notice of her wrath. The Personal Guard of Remilia Scarlet, the maid who had obliterated the intruder. It seemed as if Sakuya had bestowed a former grudge after failing to stop the insurgency attempt made by Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame, foiling Mistress Remilia's plan of the Gensokyo takeover.

* * *

Quietness surrounded the open room and the outside, the Misty Lake making an ominous yet a lovely view against all that had happened. From the outside, it would seem as if that particular side of the Mansion had subsidence due to inappropriate soil audit or bad Civil Engineering. But Sakuya wondered with the last of her strength.

"Where is that man?" she asked, falling onto the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meiling, Patchouli and Koakuma had made contact with the Gap Youkai, Yukari Yakumo, who seemed to have plotted the whole mess, regardless of Zoro's bad sense of direction leading him to arrive at the Mansion. Patchouli considered her as the culprit. Regaining her strength, she was ready to apprehend the youkai and beat out some answers, until the whole mansion was shaken up by nasty explosions following Sakuya's 'The World' technique. Yukari made a quick escape through the hallway whilst the chance, leading the others to follow her further ahead.

* * *

The door was opened.

"Who's that?" a voice called from inside.

"Who's who?" The reply came from the door in a hurry.

"I heard you running around outside."

"A girl? Uh, never mind. Can you tell me which way to the Ball Room?" Zoro asked.

"Are you a human?" the girl asked instead.

"That's right. I'm Zoro, and I'm a pirate." Zoro replied.

"My name is Flandre Scarlet."

"Well, nice to meet you. You see I'm kind of lost out here. Need to head back."

"You said you are a pirate?" Flandre asked.

"Yeah?" Zoro looked around the room.

"I don't get to go outside very often and I've been grounded for disobeying my sister."

Zoro turned his gaze back to her.

"You said your name's Scarlet? Don't tell me you are the mistress of this mansion?" he asked.

"That would be my sister Remilia."

"You see, I was looking out for her. Can you help me out to find her? You can get a break from this room." Zoro asked, to Flandre's surprise.

"You are asking me to leave my room?" Flandre asked.

"Tell you what, you can tell her that I had indulged you into it. I've been into all sorts of trouble since I'm here. But it's up to you." Zoro remembered, "I also need to find that knife-maid of yours. The one who messes up time."

"Sakuya? What happened? I did hear some explosions."

"We got into a fight. Anyway, I guess I should find her, huh?"

Zoro decided to leave.

"Wait!" Flandre stopped him, "I'll go."

"You sure?" Zoro asked.

Flandre nodded, "I'll lead you to my sister. And have a word of my own." she said.

Zoro thought that he might've found a temporary ally.

"She'll get to know that I won't be bossed around." Flandre was furious, and Zoro noted her aura boiling.

Zoro agreed jolly, "Lead the way."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. U. N. Owen Was Him?

**CHAPTER 4 - U. N. Owen was Him? Tepes Decendents vs. Pirate Hunter Zoro**

"Well, I'll be damned." Zoro observed.

"What happened here?" Flandre was shocked to find the annihilated Ball Room.

Out of sheer luck from getting lost, Zoro followed by Flandre found themselves at the post-battlefield. The former found the angry maid, except that she wasn't angry anymore, lying cold on the ground.

"Looks like she knocked herself out. Is she always this insane?" Zoro asked.

"Sakuya!" Flandre rushed in and found her out cold.

"Help me carry her." she asked.

"Are you kidding me? She wanted me dead." Zoro replied, "Besides, weren't you supposed to lead us to your sister?"

"You got us lost all the way!" Flandre shouted.

Zoro had no argument to reply.

"Now, help me carry her."

Zoro observed the maid lady, all worn out from her frenzy barrages. She was knocked out cold.

He complied with a sigh, picking her up onto his back.

"Why did you fight?" Flandre asked.

"Beats me. First, it was the magic woman, and then it was her." Zoro said, "I think it was a bad idea showing up here."

Flandre nodded, "Sakuya doesn't like intruders. She must've believed you were here to meet my sister."

"And that's all I needed." Zoro replied, "A conversation, not a fight. You can tell that to your paranoid maid once she wakes up."

"So you have come to find my sister?"

"Not really. That woman Yukari Yakumo set up a whole mess of misunderstanding. I came to find her." Zoro said, "She said she'll be waiting at your sister's place."

Flandre seemed to understand Zoro's angst. She nodded in earnest willing to help him out.

"I'll take you to Remilia."

* * *

Following the long hallway led by Flandre, both of them arrived climbed up the stairs. Zoro found a lone person at the end, near the window. There was a large seat next to the young lady. She was looking outside the window.

"Flandre, why are you with the outsider?" she asked.

"He wanted to meet you, big sister." Flandre replied with aggression, "And so did I."

"Are you the boss of this mansion?" Zoro asked.

"I am." The lady turned around and showed herself to her unaccounted guest. Zoro recognised her semblance with Flandre, except the hair.

"So where is she? Yukari Yakumo? She mentioned she'd be here." Zoro asked.

"So it's true. Meiling stopped by to report. That woman is causing trouble in my household." said the lady, "I hadn't introduced myself. My name is Remilia Scarlet, and I am a vampire."

Zoro didn't seem surprised.

"So we are in accord?" Zoro asked, "I ran into some resistance to find you here. Not that I had any intention."

Remilia observed her maid, Sakuya, knocked out cold.

"Sister, I want my freedom! I won't let you keep me trapped inside my room!" Flandre bellowed in protest. Remilia turned her gaze towards her, but made no reply.

"I believe you were the one who had defeated Patchouli and Sakuya?" Remilia asked Zoro. She observed him, "You seem like a human, much like Sakuya, and yet without any special powers, unlike Reimu Hakurei or Marisa Kirisame."

"That's what everyone's being saying." Zoro went along.

Remilia looked at Flandre, "You want your freedom?"

"That's right, and you won't force me to stay inside anymore." Flandre replied.

"Very well. Defeat this man, and I won't interfere."

"What?" Flandre didn't expect to hear that.

"Hey, hold on a second." Zoro stepped in, "You want a fight, you fight yourself. Don't be a brat!"

"Brat? I'm around 500 years old." Remilia replied annoyed.

"Wait, you are kidding me?" Zoro was surprised. His concentrated Observation Haki found a power building up inside both Remilia and Flandre. And the big sister told the truth, her aura felt of old, much older than any humans.

Zoro knew what he was getting into. Remilia could prove a formidable foe. Her black wings and her blood-red eyes. He had heard of vampires and their weaknesses, and he had none to provide.

Looks like brute force is all I've got. He thought.

"I don't mind fighting you, but my sister has got a deal." Remilia mentioned.

"Hey, are you going to let her bully you like this?" Zoro looked at Flandre.

"No. That's fine." Flandre made a reply, and Zoro wasn't glad about the answer.

"I'll fight him." Flandre told Remilia, "And then, you'll stay out of my business."

"I couldn't agree more." Remilia replied with a devious grin.

"Oh, crap." Zoro mumbled, "What have I gotten into?"

"Prepare yourself, swordsman. I'm sorry but I have my own reasons to fight you." Flandre declared.

"I can help you beat your sister. She won't bother you either way." Zoro tried to negotiate.

"I love my sister, and the only one that gets to challenge her is me." Flandre replied.

Zoro observed her demeanour and realised that she had a screw loose like the others he had fought in the mansion. He seemed to dislike Remilia's demeanour for dragging others into her fights.

"I hope you are prepared." Zoro aimed his Shusui towards the big sister instead.

"Hey, I'm your opponent!" Flandre bellowed.

Zoro faltered none. For the first time since he had arrived in Gensokyo, he decided to get serious.

"I see that you are determined." Remilia acknowledged.

"And I see you as an annoyance." Zoro remarked, "And that's nothing I can't cut."

"I've had enough." Flandre stepped in, her madness taking over.

She jumped in front of Zoro and conjured up a powerful Spell Card.

"Lavatein!"

A burst of a flame sword hurled towards him. Zoro leaped and dodged the first attack. It was a dangerous move, ripping off the pillars in the room. It reminded him of Doflamingo's flaming whip used back in Dressrosa, but realised Flandre's blade was made of pure flame, a semblance to Logia power. Another long sword hurled towards him skyward, knocking the rooftop. Zoro dodged it with great difficulty yet holding the swooned Sakuya. He needed to drop her, he believed.

Zoro managed to make a landing and laid Sakuya on the floor. He drew out his Kitetsu, ready to pummel the insane vampires.

Flandre resumed her menace, swinging the laser-flamed sword towards her opponent.

"Nigiri - Demon Bear!" Zoro made a quick leap, blocking the flaming sword with a Haki imbued offense. He broke through the flames with sheer strength, and rushing ahead for a kill. Remilia was surprised by his ability to counter Flandre's Spell Card, and that too with brute strength. Sakuya woke up from her swoon and was shocked to observe the situation. That man Zoro was fighting both her masters.

He ran past Flandre to the latter's surprise.

"Nigiri - Ripple!" He let a sudden dual-burst Flying Slashes. He aimed straight towards the elder sister, the boss of the mansion. Remilia saw it coming, dodging the attack. Zoro leaped off the climbing stairs, having a direct view of Remilia below.

"Tower Climb Return!"

Remilia laid a shield that was able to withstand the strong Flying Blade.

"You people like barrages, huh? Rippled Tower Climb Return!"

Three straight attacks one after the other. Remilia had to flee her stance, flying off into the air. Sakuya was impressed with the show. Zoro hadn't even cared to use barrages in their fight. She believed that he was getting tired of all the trouble he had been facing.

"Forbidden Barrage - Catadioptric!" Flandre supported her sister, releasing another Spell Card. Balls of energy poured in from the roof.

"Streaming Wolf Swords!" Zoro dodged midair, blocking the incoming energy orbs with his blades.

"Forbidden Barrage - Starbow Break!"

Flandre was proving to be a big annoyance pouring hate from above. Zoro needed to get out of the barrage. But his Observation Haki clicked him with a warning, indicating a Pincer movement.

"This is getting hectic." He grinned holding his dual blades.

"Rhino Cycle!"

The heavy gust attack deflected the energy orbs from Flandre's Starbow Break. Zoro turned around expecting Remilia's incoming attack.

"Scarlet Sign - Scarlet Meister!" Remilia finally decided to go offensive. A barrage of red orbs and energy balls came rushing in towards the swordsman. There was no chance of evading the barrage midair and at his short notice. Zoro had figured that Remilia was planning to trap and destroy him the moment he was occupied with Flandre's Spell Cards. But to her surprise, Zoro was prepared.

"No…" Sakuya mouthed, remembering Zoro's counterattacks.

"720 Pound Phoenix!"

Zoro more than ready, made a full swing of his original Pound 720. The burst simply annihilated the incoming barrage of the Scarlet Meister. The move was stronger than Sakuya had faced in her battle. The Flying Blade attack could not be stopped at that mere moment.

* * *

The fight came to a halt. The throne seat was gone, the window was gone. A cold wind blew in. Everyone was struck in awe. Remilia had survived the devastating blow but by an inch. One of her vampire wings were torn from the impact.

_Who is this man?_

She couldn't fathom how he had such power for a mere mortal. And his instincts were beyond anyone she had met. A barrage from both the Scarlet sisters whilst surviving battles against the renowned maid and magician of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

* * *

"Very impressive." she commended Zoro, "Never expected the great Scarlet lady to be defeated by a human, a second time."

The silence was broken when Yukari had finally shown up.

"Yukari Yakumo!" Sakuya bellowed.

"You've gotten me into a lot of trouble, lady." Zoro mentioned, his back facing Yukari, "If that meant me helping you in exchange, I'm not pleased. Anyhow, the deal's done. Time to pay your share."

"What's going on?" Flandre asked confused.

"Ah, I never thought the younger Scarlet sister would join the fray." Yukari was amazed.

"Answer her!" Sakuya was furious.

Yukari had opened up a portal and dropped Patchouli, Meiling, and Koakuma, who seemed to have been defeated.

"Your underlings are quite persistent, Remilia. I had to take them out one after the other." Yukari mentioned in a condescending tone.

"You won't get away with this." Sakuya stepped forward.

"And I believed you were against them, Sakuya Izayoi. Weren't you planning to destroy them for letting the intru…"

A large crash slammed at the bottom of the stairs. A crater was formed following the impact. Zoro stabbed his Shusui next to Yukari's face, grabbing her neck by his left arm.

"I hope you had your fun. Now, why don't you shut up and show me the way outside?" Zoro had no intention of listening to crap. The others were surprised by his action.

"But I do want to know of this whole mess." he demanded.

"Your strength is extraordinary, more than most of the youkai in Gensokyo." Yukari mentioned, "You might be able to pull it off."

Zoro listened.

"Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame are fighting the enemy, right now. But the enemy is the moon itself, and it's toppling towards Gensokyo."

"Yeah, like I'd believe that." Zoro mocked.

"I'm telling the truth!" Yukari struggled, "With your strength, we might be able to bring it down."

"She's right. The moon seemed rather odd tonight." Remilia mentioned.

"So Reimu and Marisa are fighting the cause of it?" Sakuya asked.

"That's right." Yukari said. Zoro had tightened his grip leading her to a choke, before releasing her from the bind.

He let her go.

"Tell me the truth. Is that the reason you had brought me to this realm?" Zoro asked.

Yukari looked at him.

"Is that true?" Remilia asked from above.

"I wish I could've said that. You are an amazing fellow." Yukari mentioned, getting up to her feet. She could've been killed, but the mercy shown to her gave Zoro the right to know the truth.

"There have been rumours going around outside, regarding swordsman who had slain demons and proved a challenge to Demon Lord and his henchmen terrorising the mainland. Words travelled amongst the others that this particular swordsman was capable of facing anything. And then, out of sheer luck, the same man had stumbled upon the edge of Gensokyo, the Hakurei Shrine." Yukari explained.

"So how did I end up here?" Zoro asked.

"I did little to have let you in. Maybe even Reimu couldn't have halted your advance into Gensokyo. Your spirit is extraordinary. Rarest and strongest seen amongst humans. I believe you call it Haki. Maybe that's the reason."

"I'm surprised you know of Haki." Zoro mentioned, "But I assure you, there are stronger people out there at sea."

He withdrew his blades.

"Since we have come this far, I'll help you out with the Moon situation. Seems interesting and formidable enough for my swords." Zoro said, turning around, "But I want you to give your word that this will be the last thing."

Yakuri nodded.

"Because if you try to fool around again, I'll make sure that you'll taste my blades." Zoro warned.

Yukari nodded again.

"Very well then, I'll be on my way." Zoro walked off.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Eternal Night

**CHAPTER 5 - Eternal Night. Who's the New Fellow?**

"LET ME GO!" yelled the youkai girl.

He found the small youkai, the same Zashiki-warashi right outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"You tried to get me into trouble." Zoro glared, "You are coming along with me."

The moon shone in the dead of the night. Zoro wondered about the fall of the same moon. Yukari must've been pulling some trick, he thought. Not the first time, but he knew better than to fall for her wiles again. And besides, Yukari caught a taste of his terror. He had wandered off with the youkai girl into the wilderness.

* * *

Zoro and the youkai girl made way alongside the shores of the Misty Lake.

"Hah! So you are the infamous swordsman that I've heard about."

"Cirno!" the youkai girl exclaimed.

A blue-haired girl flew above them. Little did the Pirate Hunter expect to meet the infamous fairy of the Misty Lake.

"Huh? This place looks awfully familiar." Zoro mentioned. He had been lost through the forest surrounding the lake for almost an hour.

"Hey!" the fairy yelled in annoyance.

"Hmm?" Zoro caught sight above, "What's she doing flying in this night?"

"Haha. Glad you asked." Cirno replied with her usual vanity, "I have come here to challenge you!"

"Challenge me? More like you should be in bed by now." Zoro replied.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Cirno bellowed.

To her surprise, Zoro had already turned around, eager to find his way back to the Human Village.

"Wait! I haven't done talking yet!" Cirno let out a hurried burst of icy wind.

Her signature move, Perfect Freeze.

"Sure is a cold night, huh?" Zoro wondered. He found the Zashiki-warashi trembling from Cirno's retaliation.

"You feel cold, huh?"

Zoro gave his coat to the shivering youkai.

The Zashiki-warashi was surprised to find his hard-headedness. Cirno continued to pursue them throwing her ice-magic all the way until she ran out of strength.

Led by the Zashiki-warashi, they found themselves at the borders of the Human Village, after two long hours.

"That blue-haired girl was persistent. Glad that she had grown tired." Zoro said with a yawn.

"So you can let me go, right?" the Zashiki-warashi asked coyly.

"You think so, huh?" Zoro replied, "But no."

"What are you going to do with me?" she yelled.

"Calm down! Everyone's off to bed by now."

Zoro had kept the youkai girl tied up the whole way. He observed the moon before he thought of re-entering the village.

"It seems to be okay, doesn't it?"

"I hope your boss lady wasn't lying." Zoro growled at the youkai girl, "That woman should remember that I'll come after her."

"No, no. She's telling the truth. But the moon isn't going to fall tonight." the youkai girl panicked.

"Is that so? Well, I find it hard to believe it'll fall at all." Zoro replied, "Anyway, your boss seemed too panicked back then to come up with a ridiculous idea. So I guess, I'll take her word for now. And as for you, you are my collateral. You'll lead me to Yukari Yakumo if she pulls anything funny."

They entered the village. The youkai girl knew that she was in trouble.

* * *

Zoro found the owner outside his lodge. From the looks on him, the man had no sleep from the incident the previous night.

"You don't look so good, old man." Zoro greeted.

The owner was surprised to find his guest in front of him. His eyes deviated to the youkai girl.

"That's her!" he bellowed.

"I don't understand why everyone's yelling tonight?" Zoro was annoyed.

"My apologies. I never expected you to find her, that's all." the owner replied, "You can't believe how relieved I am."

"Needn't had to drag her all the way, but I wanted you to hear the misunderstanding from her words."

"Tell him." Zoro ordered.

The youkai girl explained that the owner's fortune situation had nothing to do with her, and she would be staying in Zoro's room for the while. The owner did not like the statement, nor that she was tied-up by the man.

"Don't worry. She just caused me a night's worth of trouble so I can't let her off my sights." Zoro explained to the owner, "Rest assured, she won't cause you anxiety. Get some sleep, old man."

The lodge owner was glad that they had returned. The Pirate Hunter was tired and had no mood to make a fuss about the youkai girl's complaints. Of course, she could've escaped during the night, but knew it would be a bad idea after she had observed his chaos at the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

* * *

Zoro woke up with a start.

"Hey!" a voice yelled in.

To his surprise, the youkai girl was free from her binds, glaring back at him with her liberator.

"I looked all around for you last night!"

Zoro grabbed his Shusui, drawing it halfway.

"What the hell are you doing here, Yukari Yakumo?" he demanded, "Can't let a man have a shut-eye, can you?"

"You said you were going to destroy the moon." Yukari bellowed.

"Simmer down. We are in one piece, so the moon did not fall tonight..." Zoro stopped in his tracks. He looked around and found the room darker than he had imagined. The night lamp was burning with a dim glow.

"I thought it's morning by now." he said, walking up to the window.

The moon shone brighter than the previous hours.

"It's falling tonight." Yukari mentioned, "I can't believe you had the time to slack off."

Zoro was shocked to find the moon grow bigger in size.

"What's happening here? Why is the sun not up?" Zoro asked.

"It's uncanny, but I never expected the Imperishable Night Incident to happen again."

"The Imperi... what?"

Zoro had no idea what he was getting into. With the Moon grown in size, he wondered if it was possible to handle the situation anymore.

Yukari told the Zashiki-warashi to return back to the forest and warn all the youkais. The latter left in haste.

"We don't have much time. Trouble has erupted in Gensokyo, with someone else from the outside causing trouble at Eientei." she explained.

"What's Eient... What do you mean someone else? There's someone else from the mainland like me?" Zoro was surprised.

Yukari nodded.

"This man had shown up three days back just like you. He was found outside of the Hakurei Shrine on the human side. But unlike you, he was all bruised and bleeding."

Zoro listened.

"Look, it's better we leave right now. I apologise for getting you involved with the Scarlet Devil Mansion but I am willing to end this situation for you before long." Yukari said.

"That's fine and all, but how do you know that I'll be able to stop the Moon?" Zoro said.

"This Moon is not the real one." Yukari revealed, "And so is this evening. You might have realised that this realm has turned into a never-ending night?"

She could see the shock on Zoro's face, "All news to me."

Yukari sighed, "Listen, this is happening because of a Lunarian woman named Kaguya Houraisan, who had been responsible for the never-ending night once before. But unlike the last time, it seems she's prepared to drop the moon on top of our heads."

"Surely this lady has lost her mind." Zoro remarked, "But can this fake Moon actually do any damage?"

"I'm afraid I have no knowledge of this. But seeing you fight Remilia and her household, I may say that you might be able to stop the Moon."

Zoro was becoming annoyed, "Where is this woman? I'll slice her up."

Yukari shook her head, "She was mentioned missing from what I have heard, but I have a lead onto a situation either way. I might've mentioned the two names of Reimu and Marisa back in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Does it ring any bell?"

Zoro nodded, "You mentioned they were fighting the enemy."

"I did. They went against Eirin Yagokoro, the confidant of the woman responsible for bringing down the Moon, or the fake Moon, any way you put it. Eirin was involved with the treatment of this outsider I had mentioned, along with Reimu and Marisa, the latter who are responsible out here to keep Gensokyo out of trouble."

"Did this outsider cause some kind of trouble?" Zoro asked.

"Not that I know of. But Marisa's the one who found him so the man was kept at her house." Yukari said.

"So what are you saying? We go to this Marisa's house? This won't solve anything." Zoro retorted.

"Let me finish what I have to say." Yukari urged.

Zoro listened.

"Right after you had left Remilia's Mansion, I got to know that Eirin had no clue whatsoever to where Kaguya had disappeared. But a few moments ago, the bruised-man from the outside meets up with Eirin and makes a fuss that the whole place was in some kind of danger. I don't know if he had meant the Moon or something else, but I think you might be interested in what he has to say."

"Of course."

Yukari was surprised to find Zoro packed and ready with all his stuff. He knew that he should take care of the Moon-situation before long and get out of Gensokyo as soon as possible. He had no time to waste, having the need to meet back up with Shinobu Kocho and Trafalgar Law*. He had a hunch that things might reveal and unfold with the bruised fellow that Yukari mentioned. And yet the uncertainties. The Scarlet Devil, Remilia herself, who might come after him for payback, or maybe send her paranoid maid, Sakuya, to count among pointless encounters. Also, the possibility of the new outsider being hostile. A Moon's falling (fake or otherwise) and the unknowns that piled up on that side of trouble. Zoro thought no more.

"Alright, lead the way." he said.

Yukari was more than ready. She had opened a gap ready to transport them to their destination. Zoro did not understand what that was but there was no more time to think. He jumped in with her, getting out on the other side.

A large bamboo forest stood in front of them.

"Is this the place?" Zoro asked. He looked around and discovered a lot of footsteps on the ground.

"This is where the outsider was said to meet Eirin. They must have left for the Eientei Mansion inside." Yukari sighed, "This is as far as my gap-ability can lead. Kaguya and Eirin had put a strong barrier to keep me out from infiltrating ahead with my gap powers."

"No problem." Zoro rushed into the forest.

"Wait!" Yukari found no time to stop him.

The Bamboo Forest was considered an easy place for outsiders to lose their bearings and Yukari had received the Zashiki-warashi's report on Zoro's bad sense of direction. A concern that drove her to follow after the Pirate Hunter before it's too late.

* * *

A group of people was involved in a heated debate and turned around in surprise amidst their bickerings. There was an outsider.

Zoro had not realised where he was until he observed a mansion in front of him.

"That did not take long. And they say I'm bad with directions." he told himself, with a grin.

"That's the outsider." said one of the observers.

There were three ladies and a large-built man among them. Zoro caught their eyes. But he was shocked to recognise the man.

"Wait, I've seen you before." he said.

"Ha! Long time no see, Roronoa Zoro! Never in hell's slightest did I expect you out here. Straw Hat ain't around, I guess?" the man returned a grin. The dim-lit surroundings hid his face but Zoro had no trouble recognising him.

"You know him?" Marisa asked.

"It's been two years." Zoro mentioned.

"Indeed. So, what brings out here, I wonder."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

**_Footnotes:_ **

_* **Nightmares: Gaiden** takes place between **Chapters 14 to 17** of my on-going Fanfiction **KAIZOKU: KIMETSU NO YAIBA**_ _(One Piece x Kimetsu no Yaiba crossover)_ _, describing Zoro's journey_ _taking place between the mentioned chapters._ _Please refer to_ _**KAIZOKU: KIMETSU NO YAIBA** for further references._


	6. The Centennial Festival for Pirates & Magical Girls

**CHAPTER 6 - The Centennial Festival for Pirates & Magical Girls**

"I don't need to know why you are here. I'm pissed as it is. Enough to wreck this mansion into bits. Not that you are not bothering, I won't tolerate any form of bullshit." the man told Zoro.

"Hey now. You shouldn't get worked up over speculations." replied a silver-haired woman.

"Speculation? That bastard had almost torn off my other arm! He's gotta pay!"

At any moment, the large-built man was eager to let loose.

"Eustass Kid, if I remember." Zoro mentioned.

"That's right. Your Captain got us into one heck of a trouble back in Sabaody. Heard him and Trafalgar teamed up."

"You've read the news."

"It seems you are without your crew out here. What are you after, Roronoa?" Kid wondered.

"I don't have to explain you why I am here. But for your information, you should know the Moon's falling. Doesn't bode well for any of us now, does it?"

"It wasn't my doing." the silver-haired woman prompted.

Zoro caught her attention.

"Hey, you must be the new outsider!" said the blonde-haired girl, Marisa.

Zoro was getting annoyed.

"What the hell's going on here? I was told to meet the people handling the Moon-situation. Kaguya… what-was-her-name and her cohorts." Zoro looked at the silver-haired lady.

"You. You might know her." he declared.

"Know her? I am Eirin Yagokoro." she felt offended, "I have served the Princess long before your ancestors were born, human."

"So you are a hag?"

Eustass Kid burst out with a laugh.

"How dare you!" Eirin raged, "I'll let you know that I can destroy you if I want to."

"So, you've lost an arm, eh?" Zoro caught Kid's attention.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" yelled Eirin.

"Sigh, and now we are bickering amongst strangers while the Moon's ready to drop on us." complained the black-haired girl with the red ribbon.

"Reimu's right. We can't waste time with talks." said Marisa.

"Forget about my arm. That's none of your business." Kid retorted.

Zoro and the others found him struggling to keep himself on his feet. Kid heaved with his breath.

"You have not healed yet. Don't push yourself." Marisa urged.

"I'll be fine, kid. You don't have a clue how dangerous the situation is. I don't give a damn about any falling moon. He has the power to kill you all."

"Him?" Reimu asked, looking at Zoro. She got her guard up.

Kid denied, shaking his head.

"There's someone else from the outside, isn't it?" Zoro asked.

Reimu, Marisa, and Eirin retorted in a surprise finding Kid nod.

"A third person! Three intruders in Gensokyo in less than a week." Reimu mentioned, "Is the barrier failing?"

"Not likely. But did I hear that the green-haired man defeated the Scarlet Devil Mansion single-handedly, despite him possessing no aural powers for a human." Eirin said.

Another shock on Reimu and Marisa's faces.

"Yukari mentioned you that?" Zoro asked.

"That's right. I heard you were running around in circles with her?" Eirin asked.

"Wait, wait. You met Yukari, the gap-youkai?" Reimu asked.

"She's been a pain. Speaking of which, I thought she was right behind me." Zoro said.

The shrubs rattled behind at the edge of the forest. Heaving and panting, showed up the woman of the subject.

"Speak of the devil. We were discussing you." Zoro said.

Yukari was astounded to find the man ahead of her.

"But… how?" she demanded, "I thought you had no sense of directions."

"Who's the boss of directions now?" Zoro retorted.

"Impossible. I looked around for you. Do you know how difficult it is to find someone where your powers are denied?"

"Yukari Yakumo!" Reimu bellowed.

"If it isn't Reimu, the Hakurei priestess, and Marisa and Eirin and…"

"Stop with the long talks. Can hardly take this crap any longer." Kid stopped Yukari short of her words.

"So why is she here?" Marisa wondered.

"Probably she's linked to the Moon one way or the other. She possesses the power to do so." Reimu said.

"For your information, I couldn't sleep at all since the moon had been replaced. A trainee-priestess like you has been running around all night with no results. What do you say, Reimu?" Yukari replied in a virulent tone.

"You are asking for trouble, youkai." Reimu was ready for battle.

"Don't these morons understand the situation?" Kid wondered.

"Enough! No fighting at the Eientei." Eirin declared, stepping into the centre.

"Weren't you the one who had put up a fake moon last time?" Yukari asked Eirin.

"That was last time. I have nothing to do with this one." Eirin replied annoyed, "But there's no one else besides Princess Kaguya and myself with the ability to create a fake Moon."

"So Kaguya is yet missing?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know where she is. And I wish I had known. I don't believe she would return back to the true Moon." Eirin said.

"Or did she?"

"She's exiled or so you know. And besides, she told me she'd stay here."

"Uh, I don't know about Moon Princesses or anything, but it looks like the Moon itself has grown in size." Zoro reminded.

Everyone looked above to find the lunar-object ever brighter.

"Time is running out." Eirin shivered.

"What is wrong with this place? How come a Moon falls in out of nowhere?" Kid was annoyed by the absurdity. He got up from his slouch.

"You yet haven't said who it was that you found." Zoro asked him.

"That's strange. I haven't sensed any intruders after him." Reimu mentioned, gazing at Kid.

"That's because this bastard showed up at the same time as I did." Kid said, "But, there's no mistaking who he is."

Kid searched into his trouser pockets and drew out a pair of glasses.

"What's this?" Marisa wondered, taking the spectacles, "It's shaded."

"Wait, I've seen those." Zoro said. A sense of ominous connection was adding in along with the already bad situation.

Kid observed the man.

"You know whom this belongs?" Reimu asked, taking the glasses from Marisa.

"What is he doing here?" Zoro demanded.

"That bastard gave me a hard time when I escaped the Beast Pirates ship. Despite his situation, he had been kept in chains just like me. It seemed Jack wanted Kaido to deal with him."

"Wait, I thought the Marines had him." Zoro said.

"Don't you read any news?" Kid retorted, "Jack attacked Sengoku and Fujitora's Fleet after the Dressrosa Incident. A sudden storm wrecked a nasty sea-battle. I don't know what happened, but Jack and his cohorts did manage to free that bastard Doflamingo in the chaos."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
